What is she?
by Delaneyandherstories
Summary: Jenny Wakeman has been transported while helping her mother with an invention. She ends up at Norrisville High. The Ninja, a well known hero, is treated with lots of respect, and love by the town. Jenny has never had that.(My life as a Teenage Robot and Randy Cunningham c-over).Conceal or Reveal is a big question for XJ-9. And what about McFist, what does he have cooking for Jenny?


Nora Wakeman did it again. She invented something she couldn't control. She had a dream about an invention and she just had to build it. Soon, it was complete. But something went wrong. Horribly wrong.

Jenny was helping her mom by taking a look inside the circular device, when she accidentally fixed it. Immediately, a portal opened up. Dark blue and an emerald green began swirling around Jenny, encasing her in a ribbony mist. Jenny screamed before every molecule in her body was transported to another dimension. Nora screamed, startled. Immediately, Nora ran up from her lab, and ran over to her next door neighbor's house. She began frantically banging on the door, even though it was ten at night. Sleepily, Brad answered the door. "Brad! you must come quick! One of my inventions went wrong while Jenny was helping me fix it and now she's gone!" but before Nora could finish, Brad was over at the lab. But it was too late, Jenny was gone.

-Jenny-

Jenny was twisted, turned and pulled every single way possible. She was holding her breath as the blue and green vortex took her to the other world. Blankness came across her mind. She might be a robot, but even a robot has their black out moments. She could feel her insides slide apart before sliding back into place. Suddenly, Jenny was forced out of the portal, it was like being shoved by a dump truck. She feel to the ground with a grunt.

"Oww" Jenny said as she fell from the small portal. The grassy ground barely served as a cushion. The vortex closed. Immediately, Jenny's scanners began scanning the area. "Where am I?" Jenny whispered to herself. She completed the scan. She had landed in a large grassy field with metal bleachers on the side. A football field. In front of a large building. It was another Earth. "This kinda reminds me of Tremorton." she said to herself. It had grass and trees so it was obvious that life was here. Soon she was done scanning the area. '_Its just like Tremorton' _Jenny thought to herself, confused. She was too preoccupied to notice a figure walk up behind her.

"Hey are you lost or are you just new here?" a voice asked Jenny from behind.

Immediately, acting on instincts, Jenny pulled out an enormous arm lazar. It was a sixteen year old. She had orange hair and blue eyes, with an attractive body type (I'm not a lesbian or bi, this is just a reference to a figure). The girl looked up at Jenny's lazar with a questioning look.

"Uhh are you a robot?" she asked with a questioning look.

"What Uhh" Jenny couldn't decide whether she should or shouldn't tell her the truth.

"Uhh nope. Its just my...halloween costume." she replied with a smile.

"Okay...I'm Heidi Weinerman. Whats your name?" she asked Jenny.

"Oh, I'm Jenny. Jenny Wakeman." Jenny held out her hand. Heidi shook it.

"So your new here? You're going to love Norrisville High. What grade are you in?" she asked Jenny with a smile. _'So it's a school_.' Jenny thought to herself.

"I'm in..uh..ninth grade." Jenny said.

"Oh..." Heidi said, her face falling.

"What, whats wrong?" Jenny asked, with a look of concern.

"Oh uhh...I'll see you around." she said, and began walking towards the large building.

"Wait, can't you show me around?" Jenny called out to her.

"Sorry Jenny, but I can't be seen with you!" Heidi called over her shoulder.

Jenny sighed. _'I guess I should go and do a scan of the school_.' Jenny sighed. Jenny activated her rocket booster, and went around the girl so she wouldn't see her.

Jenny flew in through an open window in the gym, undetected. There was no one in it. She began her scan. She flew out into the hallway. She flew past the class rooms, the cafeteria, and the principal's office. Suddenly, the bell rang, and she dropped to the ground. "Oh no!" Jenny shouted before she transformed into a locker. She blended in. Students crowded the hallway. They were shouting and yelling like animals. '_Great_' Jenny thought sarcastically as her hunger level increased.'_Now I'm hungry. I wonder if they have any oil.' _Soon, the sounds were gone. Cautiously, Jenny went back to her teenage form and continued on with her scan. '_First the scan, then the oil.'_

After she finished her scan, Jenny began processing the information. She flew around out back behind the dumpsters. When she was done with processing, she printed out the information. 'I'm in Norrisville?' Jenny thought to herself. 'Where in the world is Norrisville. I guess its in the USA. Interesting. It's just a normal town. Like Tremerton.' Jenny thought to herself. She heard a noise. She turned her head, and realized it was a couple of students. "Hi." she said before walking away. "Dude, was she a robot?" whispers followed her. "That would be awesome if she was! But not even the top scientists could have invented something as high tech as that." Jenny heard it all. "Maybe she was invented by McFist. That would be so bruce!" the boys kept talking. _'I've been concealing what and who I really am, maybe I should reveal it instead. Maybe that's the answer. But what if its not. I shouldn' what the heck is "bruce"?' _Jenny sighed. She kept walking.

Suddenly, a large purple monster in band clothing burst from the school. It was raging and angry. It took all of Jenny to resist not going after the monster. She watched it tower over her. She gasped. She ran but the boys stayed where they were, and continued talking. "Dude maybe we can get some super bruce pics of the Ninja if we stay here." they said as screams from terrified teens echoed through the air. '_Ninja_?' Jenny immediately thought as a red cloud of smoke appeared in front of her. A black figure emerged from the red smoke. It had a black body suit with red markings that made him look epic.'_The Ninja_!' Jenny realized with wide eyes. The Ninja began fighting the monster and got kicked around a few times before he actually got to the beat down. '_Maybe this isn't such a quaint town.'_ Jenny thought, mezermized. She began wirelessly researching Norrisville. The Ninja had been protecting the school for eight-hundred years, and had kept the world safe. '_Kinda like me, except I'm only five years old and not eight-hundred. ' J_enny thought. Nobody has ever revealed who the Ninja is, nobody knows. Strange monsters are made of students some way that has never been discovered. '_That must be a student.' Jenny_ realized, still puzzeled. The Ninja also occasionally has to fight a robot. This scared Jenny. The robots place of origin has never been discovered. Jenny still wanted to see a fellow robot, it would be a sight for sore eyes. Even if it was evil. The Ninja kept calling out what he was going to do before he did it, a foolish mistake. A large crowd had gathered around the fight. They were all cheering for the Ninja. '_What are they thinking? They could get hurt!' Jenny thought franticly. 'No...no. I can't intrude. I'm trying to blend in.' _Jenny regretfully thought as she watched a green smoke left the body of the monster and left a pasty white child with blond hair in tattered clothes. A band geek. The Ninja was receiving a lot more love then Jenny had ever been given. For the first time since Jenny had gotten to this strange place, she realized that she was lonely. She felt that way back in Tremerton sometimes but this was different. She was truly all alone. Jenny turned around and began walking as the Ninja shouted smoke bomb and was gone. She sighed. Now she could feel her hunger increase and she realized how much she needed oil. Jenny began dragging her heavy feet on the ground. '_Maybe they have some oil in a metal work shop. I'd better get to it before anyone else.' _Jenny thought to herself as she looked around to make sure no one was looking as she activated her pigtail rocket boosters and flew off to find the oil. As it turns out, Norrisville High does have oil in their metal workshop. Right before the students entered the room, she drank five cans of oil. Now she felt fully energized, and ready to take on this strange new world.

Jenny spent the night in a tree ,and surprisingly, it was comfy. She was ready the next day, although she was worried senseless about her home and how she was going to get back. She woke up just as the students were entering the school and the bell rang. '_Should I go with them and try to blend in by going into the school and participating, or should I just explore today?'_ Jenny ran this question in her head over and over again. "I'm going in." Jenny decided. If she was going to be her for a while she ought to make the best of it. She pulled out her extra school bag and books she kept just in case she was rushing in the morning. She let out a breath of air, "At least I have this so that I don't stick out. I just hope the teacher doesn't take roll call and realize that there's an extra student." Jenny quietly said to herself as she scrambled into the school.

She began walking through the halls. Everyone was at their lockers except for her. She was just acting like a regular teen but as we all know she never can be. She walked into a science class, following a purple haired boy and an orange haired kid. '_Weird hair'_ she thought as she took a seat in the back of the class. The boys sat in front of her. The tall one covered her so that no one else could see her. '_Perfect_' she thought to herself sarcasticaly. "Today, we will be exploring the wonderful world of robots and vehicles." the old teacher with a skeleton said. '_Great, this is going to be like a health class for me._' Jenny thought as she slumped over. It was hard to keep from waving her hand through out the entire class to correct the teacher. The class was taking forever. Finally, the class ended and the bell rang. Nobody noticed her. Not yet.


End file.
